fingerartfandomcom-20200214-history
Polygonland
Polygonland is a continental country of Finger World with an incredibly diverse range of natural and magical biomes. It is named for its native heroic individual the Fighting Polygon, as well as the similarly named Fighting Polygons, most of whom also inhabit Polygonland. There is only one city located in Polygonland, named Polygon City. Geography and locations Polygonland contains more geographical variation than any other continent of Finger World, including terrain such as deep forests and jungles, sprawling mountain ranges, active volcanoes, and deserts, all scattered through a variety of climates. Polygonland is also the site of many extra-dimensional portals, through which a small number of ethereal realms can be accessed. The most significant regions of Polygonland are locations that are either inhabited by the Fighting Polygons or contain some means of accessing those locations. The following is a list of all 24 of these locations in elemental order; with the exception of Polygon City, dangerous forms of wildlife are mentioned, as well as the differences between the regions before and after experiencing Magic Box and Xob Cigam's selfish influences are specified, respectively. Polygon City The hometown of the Fighting Polygon, Polygon City is a long-abandoned metropolis in ruins, and is also the location of many other significant areas of Polygonland. Mount Volcarius :See also: Fire Boss and Fire Foe Located near the southern end of the Obsidrius Mountains, Mt. Volcarius is an active volcano partially surrounded by the enormous Chlorius Forest, and is home to variety of fire-based creatures such as salamanders and flame spirits. Post-Magic Box :Soundtrack: Bomberman 64 - Red Mountain The geological activity beneath Mt. Volcarius, aided by a series of minor earthquakes as well as the empowerment of its resident Boss, caused the surrounding area to increase drastically in temperature and the volcano to experience mild to severe eruptions more frequently. Post-Xob Cigam :Soundtrack: Super Mario Galaxy - Lava Path A large area around Mt. Volcarius was scorched into wasteland by the rampage of Fire Foe, which increased yet again the temperature, covered the area with a thick noxious smoky sky, and ironically decreased volcanic activity. Marius Seas :See also: Water Boss and Water Foe The ocean of Finger World, covering over 70% of the planet's surface. The Marius Seas contain a virtually limitless variety of aquatic life, including sea serpents, jellyfish, cephalopods, and large carnivorous fish. Post-Magic Box :Soundtrack: Star Fox Adventures - Ocean Force Point Temple At the command of the resident Boss, the Seas became more difficult and dangerous to navigate both above and below the water's surface as a result of powerful and unpredictable currents and the increased viciousness of wildlife attempting to keep up with Water Boss's voracious appetite. Post-Xob Cigam :Soundtrack: Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped - Underwater The existence and nature of Water Foe caused the ocean to be slowly drained of life, now ravaged by global occurrences of maelstroms and catastrophic ocean current activity. Electrius Laboratories Post-Magic Box :Soundtrack: Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Flipsville Galaxy Post-Xob Cigam :Soundtrack: RayStorm - Molecular Clock Chlorius Forest Post-Magic Box :Soundtrack: Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen - Viridian Forest Post-Xob Cigam :Soundtrack: Golden Sun - Kolima Forest Grave of an Adult Dracrius Post-Magic Box :Soundtrack: Super Smash Bros. Melee - Jungle Japes Post-Xob Cigam :Soundtrack: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Lizalfos Battle Cave of Obsidrius Post-Magic Box :Soundtrack: Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards - Rock Star Post-Xob Cigam :Soundtrack: Sonic Adventure 2 - Pyramid Cave (Keys the Ruin) Lunarius Plateau Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Execrius Cemetery Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Zephrius Skies Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Icarius Sanctum Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Equarius Point Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Burrius Grottoes Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Base Satterius Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Void of Opticrius Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Cirrius Heights Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Prisrius Caverns Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Smothrius Industries Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Jestrius's Toybox Chamber of Much Happiness Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Talisrius Stadium Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Sector Astrius Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Slasrius Desert Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Manor von Necrius Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Temple of Archarius Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Palletrius's Sketchbook Galleria Post-Magic Box :''Soundtrack: '' Post-Xob Cigam :''Soundtrack: '' Category:Finger_World